Episode 299: The Shorting Hat
"The Shorting Hat" was originally released on April 18, 2016. Description This is it: The end of an era. In this episode, we put the opening chapter of the MBMBaM experience behind us. Join us for a deep gaze into the TIME PORTAL, where all possible podcast futures will be revealed. Suggested Talking Points The End of Vol. 1, Sunglasses Discovery, Yahoo's Demise, Hogshorts, Check Revival, Stink Jacket Outline 08:53 - Last week I was walking my dog in the woods and I stumbled across a pair of very nice sunglasses. They were simply laying by the side of the trail. I looked around but saw no other people. I also did not see a dead body to whom they might belong. I broke my sunglasses that day, so under the assumption that fate had shown upon me, I took them. Am I good? -- Polarized Peepers 14:20 – Y – Sent in by Ben Shriev, from a deleted Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Are you all aware that we're the laughingstock of the Internet? Many people take Yahoo Answers as a joke.. They're right of course, but it still hurts 18:47 – Y - Sent in by Erin Kys, from a deleted Yahoo Answers user, who asks: How to get my mum to buy me shorts when I haven't worn them for years?? So when I was little, I remember wearing shorts sometimes. As I got older, and into my later years in Primary School, I wore them less and less until then for some reason I went off them completely and ceased to own a pair when I became like 11. Since starting Secondary School I have not worn shorts not even for PE or my Sports Clubs. Since then I have seen other boys in shorts and at that time sort of half-wished unconsicously in the back of my mind sometimes that I was wearing those shorts. Cargo shorts, bermuda shorts, fleece shorts, gym shorts etc. However, the desire was never enough to actually even consider in my mind wearing them again. It had sort of became hard-wired in my mind that I did not like shorts, even though when I saw other boys wearing them there was a few seconds where I could see myself wearing those shorts. Thing is, it has sort of become hard-wired in my parent's minds too, as sometimes when we've been out and seen a family in shorts or something my mums remarked "we're not a shorts family" or "none of us like shorts". I have seen old photos of my older brother wearing shorts when he was about 10-12 years old, but I don't remember it. In recent years however, the desire to wear shorts has sort of slowly returned... Update: I first started wearing them for PE again when I "borrowed" some from the Spare Kit box (basically a box full of old shorts, muddy trainers etc). I have taken some home and my mum did discover them and wonder how they got there but I just said I don't know or something and hid them away. Update 2: Now you're thinking... Well why don't you just say "I want to wear shorts" or something. Well it's not so easy. If I just said that out of the blue she'd probably faint or something she'd be sooo shocked. I want to try and sort of bring it up casually, in a conversation if you know what I mean, but I don't know how, can anyone help me out. Thanks. 34:15 – MZ – Sponsored by Headspace. Sponsored by SquareSpace. Advertisement for Oh No Ross And Carrie. 44:37 - I recently celebrated a birthday, and received a check from my grandparents, who live in Delaware. While in my wallet, my check lost a corner and now it's compromised. What to do: chalk it up to one hundred dollar loss, or call my G-parents who I talk to maybe once a year? I'm leaning towards sending it back with a thank you card with an explanation so that they may void it as well as put the ball in their court. Thoughts? -- Consequences Of Cutting Corners In Charleston Cackalacky 50:17 - I just went super hard at the gym, but I forgot a change of shirt. Since the one I worked out in is soaked in my glory sweat, I'm walking out with my jacket on but nothing underneath. If I still want to go out and grab a beer and shoot pool, am I good? -- Commando Up Top In The Commonwealth 56:00 - Housekeeping 59:57 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Lets Kill Hitler, who asks: If celebrities were Pokemon,who would you use your Master Ball for? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Drew Davenport